Everbody Wants Kai
by Kano and Izzy
Summary: Before you read this please make sure you have read the other fics in our series. After staying in Tyson's house for a while, the team are restless, what happens when another crazy theory arises and Kai is the subject(Finished)
1. Stop Teasing!

**Everybody Wants Kai!**

**First things first(For those who didn't read the summary)-**YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE REST O THE SERIESGO READ CONFESSIONS, FORMING A BOND and NOT SO FRIENDLY, FRIENDLY MATCH NOW! Ok, bad self advetising but it's true, this is the forth fic in a series and the others must be read if ya wanna understand most of this. Hmmm…It's seems the title of this fic is very true. Most beyblade fans are obsessed with the moody, mysterious Kai. I don't know what's so fascinating about him. Whether it's his drive to win, his dark past or his sheer…bishiness. We'll never know. So welcome to the fourth story in our series, I hope you have been enjoying the escapades so far, thank you so much for all the reviews and for voting for Izzy as the fav, means I don't have to listen to Slipknot(THANK GOD!).This fic is definitely the "comic relief" so far. Well, if I don't start now I'll go on forever so here's chapter one.

**Disclaimer**-I don't own beyblade but Kano, Izzy, Blank and Drako and their bitbeasts are original characters that I do own. I also don't own any other songs, programmes or books mentioned.

Chapter one-Stop Teasing!

"I will never eat that much chocolate again…Ever!"

"You've said _that_ before Tyson!" Izzy said grabbing a double bedroll as her and Max came into the room behind Tyson.

"Izzy, be reasonable now…" Kano, who already had her bedroll, said as she began to set it up on the far side of the room by the en-suite bathroom door. "…Most things Ty's said he's said _at least_ once or twice before!" Kano sat down on her bedroll placing the pillow at the top.

"That's true!" Max laughed cheerily, helping his girlfriend to set the bedroll up beside Tyson's.

"Hey guys! I am in the room you know?" Tyson waved his arms about, signalling his presence in the room. The pillow and duvet he'd been carrying fell to the floor in a heap.

"Well Tyson," Rei made Tyson jump as he came into the room, Kai behind him, "At least you can't say that they're talking about you behind your back!" He picked a double bedroll from the pile and took it across to near where Kano was.

"Not you too Rei! Why are you guys picking on me?" Tyson protested, sitting down on his duvet and pillow.

"Tyson, they're winding you up like a clockwork toy. It's amusing to watch too." Kai smirked as Tyson stuck his tongue out at him.

"Awww, come on Ty, were just having fun." Max laughed, looking down at his friend.

"So how come I'm not having any fun?" Tyson snapped. "I'm going to bed!" He stripped down to his boxers then pulled the duvet and pillow onto his bedroll before he buried himself under them.

"Oh yeah! Another one bites the dust!" Izzy victory danced towards the bathroom. "One point to Kai!"

"So that's…" Kano counted her fingers, "Four points to Kai and…nil to Tyson!" Kano smiled as Izzy slid into the bathroom, nightie in hand. "I believe I am also going to my bed now." Kano yawned causing everyone else in the room to do the same.

"I'm going to get a glass of water," Kai said standing up from his place on the floor, "Anyone else want one?"

"I'll come get one." Max got up and followed Kai out of the room.

Kano pulled her shirt and t-shirt off, her back turned to Rei.

Rei saw the scars across Kano's back and gasped.

"They're from the Abbey." Kano said simply, pulling a different t-shirt on. Standing up, the shirt fell down to nightie length and Kano took her trousers off. Rei saw the scars on the back of her legs but Kano never gave him an explanation for them, she just flopped down onto her bedroll and wriggled under the sheets with her Drigger plushie.

Kai and Max came back into the room and the three boys changed into something for bed. Izzy also appeared back in the room and clambered into bed.

Soon after everyone had settled down Tyson's Grandpa came past and turned the light off.

"'Night homies!" He said shutting the door quietly.

"Goodnight Gramps!" Everyone answered.

Everyone began to doze off until the door opened again, Tyson's cat wandering in through the door, Kenny close behind.

Kenny tried to tip toe but he jumped as Kano snapped at him from her bed.

"We're not asleep Kenny, hurry up!"

"Sorry, I forgot my laptop, Gramps let me in."

Kenny hurried into the bathroom and collected his laptop from the room.

"Sorry everyone, see you tomorrow." Kenny hurried out and the room fell reasonably quiet.

Tyson's snoring broke the silence but no one said anything. Kai and Rei were quiet, no doubt curled up together sleeping. Izzy and Max, on the other hand were definitely _not _asleep.

"Max! Don't put that there!" Izzy hissed quietly.

"Sorry…" Max replied, not sounding sorry at all.

"You always get all the sheets!" Izzy replied, realising someone was listening.

"Shhh!" Kano hushed them, restraining a giggle.

Finally the room fell completely silent as sleep overcame everyone.

XX

So chapter one. So far it's not too humorous ( I had to add in the Kano bit so Rei would understand her past a little bit more)but those bits are still to come #rubs hands together teasing the readers#. So remember to R R. Kano.


	2. Everbody

**Everybody Wants Kai!**

So here we are with chapter two, the humour, or my crappy attempt at humour, begins here.

Chapter two-"Everybody"

When Kano woke up the next morning she was curled up beside Kai, for a moment she leant into his warmth.

"Oh kuso!" Kano rolled back onto her futon, realising what she was actually doing. "Thank god." She whispered, realising everyone was still sleeping.

"Ha! Busted!" Izzy sat up in bed and began laughing.

"No! You didn't see that! I wasn't curled up beside Kai! It was a figment of your imagination!" Kano said worriedly, waving her arms in front of her.

"You were?" Izzy asked confused. "Yes! You were!" She added, realisation dawning on her.

"Who did what now?" Max asked curiously, sitting up in bed beside Izzy and putting his arms around her waist.

"Oh, Kano's been-." Izzy began, but was cut off.

"No! I didn't do anything!" Kano yelled.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Tyson asked yawning.

"Oh Kai just…" Izzy began again.

"Why are you guys talking about me?" Kai asked, sitting up in bed, causing Rei to stir.

"Because…because, erm…because!" Kano tried to something to say. Luckily for Kano, Izzy wasn't going to give her away. Yet.

"Because we were discussing how everyone wants you." Izzy said following on from Kano's beginning.

"Yeah Kai, everyone wants you…" Rei said sitting up and sliding behind Kai. "Especially me." Rei began to kiss Kai's neck, earning moans from the latter.

"Rei! Not now! We don't all enjoy watching you and Kai make out, especially me! I'm your god damn sister!" Kano snapped at her brother, who stopped kissing Kai and glared at her.

"Ye-eah!" Max, Izzy and Tyson chimed like Myrtle's posse of girls in "Lilo and Stitch".

Kano turned around to look at the three.

"Erm…Izzy, Max…I can think of much worse things the pair of you have done in public." Kano sent a meaningful look to Max and Izzy who blushed furiously. "Tyson and I, however, are single." Kano smiled.

"That's only because Tyson's too stupid to get a date and you want Kai!" Izzy replied coldly.

"When did I say I wanted Kai?" Kano asked as icily as Izzy had replied.

"Well, your whole curling up beside him told us a lot. Beside you're…um…" Izzy began but Kano gave her a stony glare before she could go any further. Kano got up and dragged Izzy into the bathroom.

"If you tell them…I'll kill you! You understand that don't you? You know none of them know!" Kano snapped frigidly, still glaring at Izzy.

"Kano, I'm sorry…I got carried…" Izzy looked the floor, understanding the truth in Kano's words and to avoid Kano's eyes.

"Yeah, well, don't!" Kano went back into the bedroom.

Izzy stood frozen for moments until the shock drained out of her. Kano was serious about this baby; she didn't want anyone to know. Izzy finally made her way through to the bedroom.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah! Besides everyone wants Kai!" Izzy said, covering for the events just past.

"But, Izzy…you want me…don't you?" Max frowned.

"Yes, yes. But deep down inside everyone has a longing for our cold, bad-ass Kai!" Izzy said waving Max's words away playfully. "Even you! You…you! And You…Even me!" Izzy said pointing to Max, Tyson, Kano, Rei and herself in turn.

"But Izzy…"

"Yes Max, I want you too. But I already have you. You see the only person who truly has Kai is Kai…Not even Rei has him." Izzy raised her eyebrows and smirked while pacing the room.

"Erm…Izzy…You're making Kai sound like a whore." Kano said matter-of-factly.

"That's because he is…Whoops did I say that out loud." Izzy covered her mouth quickly.

"Yeah, thanks." Kai said bluntly. "You'll be hoping you were stoned when you said that later!"

"It doesn't matter! Someone will carry on my preaching about how everyone wants you…. Kano will, won't you?" Kano nodded.

"Erm…I don't want Kai…I want breakfast." Tyson said his stomach growling loudly.

"Yeah, well, we all want that too! You can't deny your…your…_lust_ for him! Nobody can! Everyone wants Kai!" Izzy laughed evilly until the door opened and Gramps entered the room.

"What are you homies yappin' about?" Gramps asked.

"Oh, nothing…nothing Gramps…just nothing…" Izzy answered rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Ok, just wanted to let you dudes-and dudettes-know that breakfast is served." Gramps said before leaving the room.

"And you want Kai too Gramps." Izzy laughed then added. "In a sick and overly twisted way, may I add." Izzy crinkled her eyebrows.

"Ewww! Iz, that's gross." Kano shivered. "I tags bathroom first!" Kano grabbed her clothes and rushed off to the bathroom to get dressed.

Once everyone was dressed they left to the dojo to get breakfast.

XX

Mwuhahahahahahahaha! Even you, oh unfortunate reviewer, want Kai! Okay, evil cliffhanger thingy-majig especially when I tell you there's more strangeness in the next chapter. Kano.


	3. Food

**Everybody Wants Kai!**

So here we are with chapter three. This is probably the shortest fic I've put up…In fact I think it will be only eight or nine chapters long…Well, enough of my gabbing, thank you everyone who's been reviewing, it means a lot to us. On with the chapter.

Chapter three-Food!

"Mmmm! Gramps, this is the best thing you've ever made!" Tyson exclaimed, his mouth full of toast.

"That's 'cos he never had to cook it. All he did was shove some pop tarts and bread in the toaster, made sure it was on the right setting then put the toaster on." Max laughed, spreading jam onto a slice of toast.

"Yeah, I guess, but he does make good food sometimes…however we have been getting better food since Kano, Izzy and Rei came along." Tyson complemented.

"Yeah, how come me, Rei or Izzy always ends up cooking when Gramps ain't around?" Kano asked, placing one hand on her hip and holding the other up in question.

"It's 'cos we're the only ones that cook anything besides fish and noodles." Rei explained, grabbing a bowl of cereal as he passed Kano.

"Hey! That was mine!" Izzy turned around and wrestled the bowl off Rei. Once she'd got the bowl back, she poured milk into it and went to sit beside Max.

"Rei has a point!" Kai said entering the room, drying his blue hair. "You guys cook way better than Gramps."

"Hey, did Kai just complement us?" Izzy joked turning around to face Kano and Kai who were making themselves bowls of cereal.

"Man, now _that's_ an improvement!" Kano finished chopping a banana into her cereal and went to sit down at one end of the table, near Izzy and Max.

"Talking about Kai…"

"No!" Everyone chorused.

"What? I was just gonna say everyone wanted him!" Izzy said innocently. Everyone sighed then went back to eating their breakfast.

After a while, conversation broke out again and Kano and Izzy went back to the subject of everyone "wanting Kai".

"Iz, if everyone wants Kai, y'know, doesn't that mean…well…everyone?" Kano asked between mouthfuls of cereal.

"Well, yeah! It's like everyone wants him in a different way. For example…um…new born babies secretly and unconsciously want Kai to be their dad…although I don't see why they would…Kai's an asshole!" Izzy replied taking large spoonfuls of cereal at the end of each phrase.

"Sure, you're insane Iz!" Kano laughed.

"Yeah well, this cereal is sugary!" Izzy said, blaming the cereal.

"Get it right Kano, Iz is mad!" Max laughed, hugging Izzy's waist tightly.

"I'm not mad, just mentally insane!" Izzy replied smiling.

"Doesn't that mean the-." Kano began.

"You all ready for this morning's training." Kenny cut into Kano's reply to Izzy's statement.

"Awww, Kenny do we have to?" Tyson moaned, looking up at Kenny who was stood in the doorway with his laptop in hand.

"Yes Tyson! It's the only time you engage in proper physical exercise…mental too!" Kai replied to Tyson's question.

"Who asked you?" Tyson snapped rhetorically.

"Kai's right! You have to train. As a beyblader you must be prepared if a tournament is suddenly announced and you need to defend your title!" Kenny flipped his laptop open, keyed something in, and then turned it around to show everyone the screen. "Your stats have dropped dramatically since your match with the Eternity Knights!"

Kano and Izzy winced at that remark, remembering their old teammates, especially Drako and the condition he was in when he left.

"Come on Chief we had a late night last night." Max gave Kenny the puppy dog look, blinking his blue eyes rapidly.

"You have to!" Kenny snapped looking away from Max before he changed his mind.

"We wouldn't of had a late night last night if you hadn't of forgotten that damn thing!" Kano said harshly, finishing the last of her cereal.

"No! You must!" Kenny put a firm foot down on the matter and left to wait outside. No one bothered to argue anymore and they all cleaned up their pots, then gathered in the garden for their morning training.

XX

So what ya think? More next chapter and the "funniest is still to come"…dares #_cough, cough_# seven minutes in heaven #_cough, cough_#. Remember to R and R…oh how I want to steal Hazel-Beka's kick ass threat about kidneys, or livers or…something. Kano


	4. Let It Rip

**Everybody Wants Kai**

Okay, well, here's some old style beyblading with a twist…

Chapter three-Let It Rip

"Here's the pair ups for this morning's session…" Kenny began as the 'bladers gathered in the garden, taking various standing, or sitting, positions. "Kai and Dranzer versus Izzy and Zhang."

"I still need to get you back for pushing me in the gutter Kai, I'll do it in the dish!" Izzy smirked at Kai.

"Whatever!" Kai pushed off the wall he was leaning against and headed to the beydish beside the pond.

"Max will referee this match." Kenny watched as Max sidled up to the beydish and started the match. He recorded the match with care, watching Izzy taunt Kai with her constant repetition of the phrase "Everybody wants Kai". Soon, Izzy got the better of Kai and the bit beasts were summoned to end the match, Izzy being victorious.

"That doesn't count!" Kai said picking his 'blade off the floor.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Everyone turned to see Hilary stood on the decks, smiling brightly. "Oh?"

Tyson took the opportunity to announce the two newcomers to Hilary. "Hil, this is Izzy and Kano. They were on the team we faced a month or so ago, but they've come to stay with us. Kano's Rei's sister." Tyson introduced the girls to each other.

"Right, the next match will be Max and Draciel versus Tyson and Dragoon. And guys please take this match seriously, don't repeat Izzy and Kai's match." Kenny said as Hilary sat down beside him on the decking.

"Sure chief!" Max and Tyson stood at opposite sides of the dish and Rei refereed. The match ended all too quickly, Izzy threw a stone at Tyson's foot and distracted him causing his 'blade to shoot out of the dish as Draciel slammed it. Izzy's yell of "Everybody wants Kai" distracted the boys as well.

"Izzy!" Kenny snapped. "Do you have to?"

"Sorry Chief…" Izzy trailed off, muttering to herself about how much she hated training.

"The next…and final, since you guys are so preoccupied with your crazy theories about Kai…will be Rei versus Kano." Kenny sighed, turning to Hilary to start talking about a local tournament.

"Three, two, one, EVERYBODY WANTS KAI!" Izzy yelled starting the battle. "Hey, Chief do ya think if I bribed Jazzman he'd say that at the start of official matches?" Kenny never answered, he was too busy analysing the match. The match was almost a repeat of Kai and Izzy's. Kano burst into uncontrollable giggles and ended up using her bit beast to finish the match.

"So Chief, how'd I do?" Kano asked picking up her 'blade.

"How can you ask me that? You guy's weren't blading, you were fooling around!" Kenny stood up. "We'll leave training for a while, you guys don't need it that bad at the moment. Now, Hilary and I have a tournament to attend." Kenny left, Hilary close behind.

"He seemed a bit pissed off. Maybe I should go and apologise…" Kano said looking worriedly toward the gate. Izzy stubbed her joint out and grabbed Kano in a one armed hug, standing beside her she sighed.

"You know your problem Kano…You're too damn soft!" Izzy laughed. "We got out of training! And…" Izzy whispered something in Kano's ear.

"Izzy? You sure, about the second part, not the first? I mean I _know _Kenny's part of everyone but dares, Kai won't play." Kano whispered back. Izzy whispered something again.

"Ewww!" Kano jumped away from Izzy. "I _don't _need the mental image!"

"Ah! Kano!" Izzy ran off, into the house, to the bathroom.

"You're the one who started this!" Kano yelled after her, laughing as she heard Izzy hitting her head off the bathroom door.

Suddenly everything went quiet and Izzy appeared, climbing out of the bathroom window.

"Ah, kuso! I think I'm stuck!" Izzy moaned. Kano and Max grabbed her lags and pulled her down. "What time is it?"

"About twelve." Rei replied, looking inside the house.

"Lunch time!" Izzy cheered, disappearing into the house again.

XDinner timeX

"Tyson, give me the doughnut!" Max yelled leaning across the table.

"Come and get it!" Tyson teased, moving so Max couldn't get the doughnut he was holding.

"Tyson you've had the doughnut for ten minutes now! Give it back to Maxxie or eat it before I find something sharp to throw at you…like one of Gramps' carving knives!" Izzy snapped, growing tired of Tyson's childishness.

"No…Ahh!" Tyson tripped over his lose sock and fell backwards, holding the doughnut in the air to save it.

"Thank you!" Max leant forward to pick the doughnut from Tyson's hand.

Izzy couldn't resist leaning across and slapping Max's backside.

"Izzy!" Max yelped. "That was my butt!"

"And your point is?" Izzy smirked.

"That's my personal…butt! And…you're going and slapping it!" Max replied, rubbing his backside.

"Technically, it's mine because I own you!" Izzy said still smirking.

Kano suddenly came sliding past the doorway on the wooden floor then appeared back in the doorway.

"Guys! Hurry!" She exclaimed. "Rei and I have convinced Kai to play dares! C'mon! Quick, to the dojo!" Kano disappeared as quickly as she'd appeared.

"Hell yeah!" Izzy grabbed Max and dragged him out of the room, leaving Tyson on the floor.

"Guys…I think I broke…my pancreas!" Tyson yelled.

"Tyson you don't even know what a pancreas is! Hurry up!" Max appeared back in the room and helped Tyson up. They walked across to the dojo, Tyson waddling more than walking.

XX

Not that Tyson doesn't waddle anyway. Next chapter DARES! R and R please? Kano.


	5. I Dare

**Everybody Wants Kai!**

So, here is where the real "humour" begins. Thanks for the reviews. This and the next chapter are dedicated to the beyblade RP community, generationbey on live journal, who totally inspired this game. Here we go!

Chapter five-"I dare…"

"Right! It's my turn and I dare Kai to snog Max!" Kano sat back in her chair and smirked to herself.

"Do I have to?" Kai asked, sighed deeply.

"Yes! Otherwise you have to strip and snog us all!" Izzy answered before Kano got a word in.

"Iz? I told him to snog Max!" Kano raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"And…" Izzy replied, trailing off. "What!"

"Too late." Kano laughed, pointing to Kai who had leant across from the couch he and Kano were sat on to pull Max into a kiss. Max, who was not paying attention, yelped, but it was muffled by Kai's tongue. Max closed his eyes, his vision blurring.

Finally, Kano pulled Kai back and Max and he were forced to break apart. Max blushed furiously; Kai was the first guy he'd ever kissed, and hopefully the only one.

"Ha! Maxxie's embarrassed!" Kano and Rei chimed. It had become habit that the pair would say and do things simultaneously sometimes.

"Someone has to keep Kai in practice!" Izzy giggled, receiving a thump from Max. "But it didn't have to be Maxxie, K!"

"Right Kano! Payback time! I dare you to snog Tyson!" Kai smirked evilly at Kano.

"Kuso! I'm gonna regret getting you to play!" Kano put her head in her hands then suddenly got up and walked across to Tyson. Grabbing his face she cringed before bending down to kiss him.

Once she pulled away she squealed. "Ewww!" Kano shook away her shock. "That was gross! Tyson your such a shit kisser!" Kano sat down at her seat and told Izzy it was her turn.

"Yeah…I know we've only done a couple of dares but I really want to play seven minutes in heaven. I haven't played it for years and it's a classic game!" Izzy said, bouncing in her seat.

"What's that?" Tyson and Max chimed.

"It's like spin the bottle except the person the bottle lands on and the person who spun have seven minutes in the closet to do whatever they want to do." Kano smiled, pulling her feet onto the couch and sitting on them.

"Sounds good, let's play!" Max said, Rei nodding, then looking up at Kai.

"I'll get a bottle…and jellybeans, be back in a minute!" Izzy launched herself out of her seat and out of the room. She reappeared only moments later with a large bottle of ready mixed vodka and lemonade, glasses and a big bowl full of jellybeans.

"So, it's Kai's turn!" Izzy filled the glasses with the liquid then screwed the cap on and shoved a pin through it, blue-taking it to the table.

Kai leant forward and spun it, then sat back, waiting for it to stop.

"Ha!" Kano burst into laughter as the bottle stopped pointing at Tyson, Izzy joined her when she realised what Kano was laughing at. "Kai and Tyson in the closet…together! Haha!"

"Kano, shut up before I find something sharp to kill you with!" Kai sent Kano a death glare and she stopped laughing.

"Ha…um…Sorry Kai, it's funny!" Izzy exclaimed covering her mouth with her hands.

"So, you guys, closet! Now!" Max got up and ushered the two boys towards the closet, stifling a burst of giggles.

Once the two boys were in the closet, Max shut the door and burst into giggles. Everyone joined in, even Rei, until they heard noise coming from inside the closet.

"What are they doing in there?" Kano whispered as Max tried to peek through the hole from the broken door handle.

"I can't see! They don't have the light on." Max hissed back, still restraining himself from giggling.

"I'll go get a camera! And a camcorder!" Kano stood up and ran to the door.

"You have a camcorder?" Izzy asked Kano as she swung out the door.

"Yeah, I'll get it!" Kano disappeared, rushing to the bedroom and back again, so as not to miss anything. "Souvenir from Valkov Abbey." Kano added sarcastic mirth.

"Here!" Kano handed Max her camcorder and showed him the night-vision button, then went to sit down, a small supply of disposable cameras in her arms.

"Here! Look, I have loads of these things!" Kano handed the cameras out, smiling to herself. She would get Kai back. Photos could be used as blackmail; blackmail could be used to get Kai to do whatever she wanted him to do.

The group waited patiently, listening to Max's commentary and frequent giggling fits.

"I can't see them anymore!" Max whispered turning around to the other's who waited by the coffee table.

"Only a minute left," Kano giggled, conjuring up her own images of what the two boys were doing.

Max opened the door as the final minute ended. Tyson fell out first, Kai falling with him, a tight grip on Tyson's shirt.

"Kai, I think they opened the door!" Tyson laughed.

"Now who's the genius, touch me again and I'll rip your arms off and beat you to death with them! Understand?" Kai snarled, not moving off Tyson.

"Yeah, sure Kai, but could you get off me?" Tyson laughed. His laughed, however was stopped as the other's started to flash cameras at them.

"What the fuck?" Kai and Tyson exclaimed simultaneously.

XX

So, there we go. If anyone from generationbey is reading this I hope you liked it! Remember to leave your thoughts and come back to read the continuation! Ja ne! Kano


	6. Kai's Heaven or Hell

**Everybody Wants Kai**

Here we are with the sixth chapter in this strange yet amusing to write story. I really don't know if you guys have found this humorous yet, I'm not very good at humour but I'll just get on. I haven't done a disclaimer for a while so I've tied Tyson to a chair and forced him at brander's end to do it for me.

Tyson-#gulp#Kano doesn't own us...just the Eternity Knights...ummm...help...

Kano-SHUT UP TYSON YOU KAI MOLESTER!

Chapter six- Kai's heaven…err hell!

"Tyson's turn to spin!" Izzy announced once they were all sat down again. Kano sat on the camera she had and kept the others close, Izzy held her own one close also.

Tyson leant forward and spun the bottle. It landed on Rei and they were ushered to the closet door by Kano who grabbed up her camcorder as she shut the door.

"Tyson if you do anything to Rei, Kai will pull your arm off and beat you to death with the sugary end!" Izzy yelled through the door.

"The sugary end Izzy?" Kano asked wedging the camcorder in the hole where the door handle used to be.

"Well yeah, once Kai's ripped his arm off it's gonna be pretty bloody and mashed up, so…soggy…Damn, did I say sugary?" Kano nodded. "It's that bloody cereal!"

"Breakfast was nearly twelve hours ago Iz!" Kano laughed.

"Yeah well, I had some cereal while I was getting the jellybeans!" Izzy replied, attempting to figure out the inner workings of her camera.

"Kano, what's Tyson doing to Rei?" Kai asked, becoming worried by the silence on the other side of the closet door.

"They're snogging Kai, no seriously, they're not doing anything. Don't worry, Rei's shoved a pile of boxes between him and Ty." Kano laughed taking the camcorder out of the hole. Unfortunately that meant she missed whatever happened next as a loud bang was heard from inside. "Aww damn! How come I always miss the good bits?"

Kano shoved the camcorder back into the hole to see the pile of boxes collapsed.

"Tyson! Omae o koruso!" Kai yelled to the closed door.

"Aww Kai, they've only got a few minutes left in there, don't worry." Kano giggled, Kai's anger fuelling her amusement.

Izzy got up out of her seat and went to stand behind the door, ready t open it on Kano's signal. As the minutes passed, Izzy began to tap her fingers on the door in anticipation.

"Aww, c'mon can I open the door yet?" Izzy pleaded.

"Yes." Max laughed, watching Izzy as she flung the door open and Tyson and Rei stepped out. Rei ran to Kai and jumped on him.

"Don't _ever_ make me go in a closet with him again!" Rei said as Kai put him down.

"Aww, c'mon Rei, it was just a bit of harmless fun." Tyson replied, sticking his tongue out at Rei and Kai.

They all sat down again and prepared for the next spin.

Rei took a large drink of vodka before leaning forward and spinning the bottle. Nobody said anything as the bottle landed on Kai and Rei and they made their way to the cupboard. At least not until Izzy started humming the wedding tune.

"Ha ha!" Kai laughed, giving Izzy the v-sign before disappearing into the cupboard with Rei.

"Well, this won't be very eventful. Kano I dare you to down the rest of Kai and Rei's vodka." Izzy said, curling up beside Max and yawning.

"Izzy I really…. I need the toilet." Kano left the room quickly, going to the toilet.

"Ah well." Izzy lit a joint and breathed the smoke in deeply.

"I wish you wouldn't…" Max muttered quietly. Izzy never heard him; either that or she was ignoring him.

Kano reappeared in the doorway and made a mental not to herself to talk to Izzy about her particularly dangerous habit. Sitting down she looked at her watch.

"Whoa, six minutes already-look how time flies. You guys better start getting your clothes back on! You got a minute until we all start taking pictures and selling them to rabid fangirls on Ebay!" Kano yelled, getting back up and walking across to the closet door and putting her ear against it. "Yeah, they're making out in the closet!" Kano said matter-of-factly before pulling the door open and watching Kai and Rei step out, fully clothed, but otherwise rather flustered.

Kano ran across to her seat and flopped in the corner, waiting for Kai to hurry up and spin the bottle.

Kai didn't bother sitting down as he spun the bottle, he just did it and sighed as it landed on Kano who got up and went through to the closet.

"Aww, come on Kai, don't be shy. I don't bite but I have some great songs to sing." Kano beckoned Kai into the closet before Rei shut it and shoved the camcorder through the gap, taking great care in watching his sister as she began to sing sailing songs.

"Ha! I taught Kano that one!" Izzy laughed as she caught a phrase of the song Kano was singing.

Izzy dutifully waited out the seven minutes of singing sailing and guiding songs then opened the closet and waited for Kano to spin the bottle.

"Spin it Kano goddamit!" Izzy said as Kano took a drink and a handful of jellybeans. Finally, to Izzy's great relief (her face was going purple from her holding her breath for too long) Kano spun the bottle.

XX

Omae okoruso-I'm going to kill you.

Ha! Cliffhanger…kinda…I think. Oh well next chapter, the last two dares! Mwuhahahaha-ha…I really need to see my psychiatrist about my maniacal laughing syndrome, just like Iz needs to hers about her nervous giggling syndrome. Oh well Ja ne, r and r etcetera, etcetera.

Kano


	7. The Last Two Dares Ok Three

**Everybody Wants Kai**

So here we are with the next chapter. Funniness is draining from our blood along with the alcohol we choked on so the dare's end here. Soz to all you who found this humorous but I just have to slide back into the more serious me. Thanks for all the reviews, we love you guys.

Forfirith-Yes, Tyson did horrible things to Kai-chan and Rei.

Hazel-Beka-Yup! Heero's catchphrase! I hearts it!

Frankie-Thankie(oO Rhyming!)

Chapter seven-The Last Two Dares…Okay, Maybe Three

"Now this will be good." Kai said as the bottle landed on Izzy.

"Oh, Izzy, Kai wants to see some yuri action!" Kano remarked with ice.

Izzy almost skipped to the closet, happy to be going in it at last.

"It's just a closet, spaz!" Tyson yelled after Izzy.

"Tyson! That's my girlfriend!" Max snapped.

"I was just playing about!" Tyson replied, frowning.

Their argument was cut short by noises coming from inside the closet. The boys tried to peek into the closet, but found the hole covered by Kano, or even Izzy's, back. They exchanged looks as more noises came from beyond the door.

"Please don't say my girlfriend is making out with her best friend…" Max cried, brows furrowing.

"Kano! Don't put that there!" The boys heard Izzy yell, followed by a "sorry" from Kano.

"What the hells going on in there?" Tyson asked, voicing the question in all there minds.

"I have no idea Tyson…It sounds like they're making out or something." Rei replied, listening to whatever was going on inside the room. Having better hearing than the others, he found it easier to listen to what was going on inside and found himself giving the others a theorised commentary of the girl's antics.

Finally the seven minutes ended and Max opened the door as the others rushed to their seats, hoping not to get caught.

"That was fun Iz." Kano said as she came out of the closet, flustered and blushing from whatever had gone on in the closet.

"Yeah we should do it again sometime." Izzy replied, not looking much different from Kano. "Next Saturday, same time…Hey Kano stop raping me!" Izzy yelled to Kano who was making to bum Izzy. Izzy burst into an uncontrollable fit of giggles on the sofa beside Max. Kano did the exact same, just not beside Max.

"Izzy that's not funny…" Rei muttered, hurt by the comment.

"Oh…yeah…sorry Rei…" Izzy's words faded, as she looked at her feet ashamed. "Hang on! You guys were joking! That was an act the whole time!" Max pointed out, breaking the awkward silence. "That's not fair, Iz!"

"Well you can blame Kai, he's the one that wanted yuri action!" Izzy said laying the blame on Kai.

"I didn't-."

"No but you were thinking it!" Kano said, as she stopped giggling.

"Right! Izzy's turn and I say she has to snog whoever it lands on!" Rei announced, everyone agreed and waited for Izzy to spin the bottle.

The bottle stopped facing Kai.

"Ha! Izzy! You have to snog Kai!" Kano stated.

"Erm…okay!" Izzy leant across to the other couch and grabbed Kai.

"Aww, Maxxie's going green." Rei observed, watching Max's jealous face.

"Someone's got to give Kai the taste of snogging a girl Max. Hey! You can talk Rei, you're going green too!" Kano laughed.

"How come gay guys can always kiss better than straight ones?" Izzy asked, sitting back.

"Izzy!" Max exclaimed.

"I dunno. Maybe they do that varying pressure thing like foreign guys." Kano replied, both girls ignoring Max.

"Yeah, Izzy leant forward to grab another handful of jelly beans, handing some to Max.

"Don't worry, I still want you Max. Kai I dare you to snog Tyson!" Izzy hugged Max, leaning against him as she announced her dare.

"No way! That's worse that snogging Max! Hooy na ny!" Kai snapped.

"If you don't you have to bathe in sheep's piss!" Izzy laughed, forcing Kai into the dare.

"How come Kai's been doing everything with everyone else?" Rei asked.

"So that Kai's too exhausted to fuck you. No really it's because-." Izzy began.

"Everyone wants Kai!" Kano, Max and Tyson chimed.

"Tyson shut the fuck up!" Kai snapped as he got up and went across to Tyson, locking lips with him.

"I can't watch!" Izzy moaned.

"Me neither!" Kano cringed.

"Ewww!" Both cringed as they looked up. "Oh!" Kai was already sat down beside Kano again.

"Guys, I'm really tired, I'm going to bed." Kano got up and left through the dojo, heading to the bedroom.

"Come on Rei." Kai pulled Rei up off the floor and they made their own way to the bedroom, via the garden to look at the full moon.

"Oh well, night!" Izzy followed Max who had already started to leave.

"Hey guys, I'm not coming to bed yet." Tyson yelled after them then sat at his computer logging onto the net to talk to an old friend.

XX

So that's that. Humour-or my sad attempt at it- is done and I will never ask you to relive these moments. A couple of serious chapters then the question-Kano or Izzy?

Remember to r and r (god you must get bored of reading this). I _need_ your thoughts. Flames will be fed to Fred-my imaginary friend who lives in my pencil case, has a shrinking problem and isn't imaginary!

Kano


	8. Last Decision of A Dying Friendship

**Everybody Wants Kai!**

Hey so this is the final chapter-a long one but the last one. I hope you've all enjoyed this fic but I have to go back to the serious stuff, Kano has some stuff to work out with Kai and secrets are about to be spilled. Enough with my rambling though. Thanks for the reviews, we don't own beyblade but Kano and Izzy are entirely original.

Chapter 8-Final Decisions of a Dying Friendship.

"K! Wake up! We're going shopping." Izzy jumped about beside Kano's bedroll.

"We…are?" Kano asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Yes! Up! Now!" Izzy commanded.

"Ok, I'm up…what we shopping for?"

Izzy gave Kano a meaningful look that told her "baby".

"Give me ten minutes." Kano got up and grabbed her clothes. "Ow!"

"What? You ok?" Izzy enquired worriedly.

"Yeah…it kicked." Kano whispered.

"Mine hasn't done that yet…maybe it's too early." Izzy replied. "Come on! Shift! We have to leave before everyone gets up."

"Looks like someone has already left." Kano pointed to the empty space beside Rei.

"Yeah…come on hurry up!"

XX

"Kano you have to tell someone!" Izzy moaned waiting for people in front of her to pay for their items.

"I did. I told you!" Kano replied picking up a bear in pink baby clothes.

"I mean someone else!" Izzy hissed, placing her things on the counter.

"Like who? Drako and Blank will know in a few days. I sent them a letter and I'm not telling Rei! He'd kill me!"

"Then tell…thanks…tell Kai." Izzy said paying for her things and grabbing her bags.

"I'm not telling Kai! You must think I'm crazy!" Kano retorted. "Have you told Max?"

"No! But that's not the point…" Izzy trailed off.

"Izzy…why are you still smoking?" Kano asked as they sat down at a bench.

"Because Kano, it helps me get through things." Izzy replied, the mention f smoking making her fiddle in her pockets.

"Izzy! It'll damage your baby! It damages you! I don't like it, neither does Max! I'd have thought you'd given it up, at least while your pregnant!" Kano began, getting frustrated.

"I think I can decide what's good for me and what's not! You sound like my mother! I'm not gonna have this baby anyway-remember the dreams? Yours came true!" Izzy snapped, equally angry. She stood up to leave.

"You won't, Izzy, if you carry on with the weed and stuff. Don't you get it? If you stop, you can have a happy family. Pick the kids up from school, go home to your own house and a loving husband…I can't…" Kano's words stopped Izzy.

"No Kano! I won't have this baby…" Izzy turned to face Kano. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you…I'm in the wrong, not you. Sorry." Kano apologised even as her thoughts contradicted her words.

They headed towards a nearby lift in silence. As Kano pressed the button Izzy broke the silence.

"You really should tell Kai though. He deserves to know-it's his child too y'know." Izzy pressed as they waited.

"Sure! It's not like I'm going to walk up to Kai and say "Nice day Kai, oh! Just thought I'd let you know I'm pregnant with your baby." I don't fuck…ing-Hi Kai!" Kano stopped as she realised the lift had arrived, it's soul occupant being Kai.

"Do you want to repeat that?" Kai asked, stepping out of the lift.

"Um…not really." Kano replied bemusedly.

"We should go get some coffee-Let's go to Starbucks, we need to talk." Kai moved out of the way to let some people into the lift.

"Wait! Izzy? You not coming?" Kano asked her friend who was trying to get into the lift.

"No, you guys need to talk about this without distraction." Izzy began to get into the lift but Kano stopped her.

"You have to tell someone-having it or not!" Kano kept hold of Izzy's arm, the people in the lift becoming irritated at the delay. "Tell Kai."

"Kai! I'm pregnant with Max's child! Don't tell him! Ja ne!" The lift suddenly closed and Izzy disappeared from view.

"So, what about that coffee?" Kano grabbed Kai's hand, annoyed at how perfectly her hand fit into his, and allowed Kai to lead her to the coffee shop just ahead of them.

XX

Blank and Drako sat at the dining room table, the latter pale and skeletal.

"It's from Kano." Blank said unfolding the letter and placing the empty envelope on the table.

"What does it say?" Drako asked weakly.

"That they're all doing great and-What the fuck?" Blank cursed disbelievingly.

"What? Let me see!" Drako grabbed the letter from Blank, becoming dizzy from the effort.

"Last line…" Blank muttered, still shocked.

Drako skimmed the letter and read the last line with care.

_Just thought I'd let you guys know that I'm pregnant. With Kai Hiwatari's baby._

XX

"And that's how it happened." Kano finished.

"So, let me get this straight." Kai pulled his feet up onto the purple couch and turned to face Kano. "About three months ago, when we went clubbing in China, after me and Rei had fallen out-."

"Because Rei was your "whore until I got back"." Kano interrupted.

"Yeah-because of you. Me and you had sex and now your pregnant?" Kai asked, still not believing the events he was reliving in the café.

"Excuse me!" Kano and Kai turned to face a woman who looked at them with disgust. "Some of us are trying to enjoy ourselves."

"I'm happy for you, really, but didn't your mum ever tell you it was rude to eavesdrop?" Kano glared at the woman then turned back around. "That's the general idea of it." Kano replied to Kai's earlier question.

"And…Izzy?" Kai asked, taking a large drink from his coffee mug.

"Well, you see. She was stoned, and drunk, and so was Max. And well they went back to the hotel fell into bed together had sex and now Izzy can't even remember losing her virginity and getting pregnant." Kano took a deep breath.

"So because of all this you're going to your flat in Russia-why there?" Kai took another drink, noticing Kano hadn't drunk any of her frappachino.

"Russia's my home land…even though I'm Chinese, I didn't grow up there…Russia's my home and I want to go home. No matter what my past was there. Besides, I have to go somewhere. I can't get the others involved. If Rei found out he'd never forgive me and I don't want to mess everything up again…What I did was wrong, and I know it was, but the truth is…" Kano finally took a drink from her cup, swallowing her tears and pride with the cold ice drink. "I love you."

"Hey, I know…but I don't…well…love you back." Kai pulled Kano into a hug, Kano happy to be comforted. _If only you knew._

"Ha! When did you become such a softie?" Kano sat up, her eyeliner smudged across her cheeks from her tears. "My eyeliner must be a mess." Kano took a mirror out of her bag and tidied her eyeliner. Turning back to Kai and smiling, Kano said her goodbye, not waiting until the day she left. "I'm sorry. Bye Kai."

XX

Finito! There was going to be a chapter on Izzy but I decided not to do it but depending on the reviews if you guys want it I'll do it-Since Izzy is everyone's fav character. Which leads me to ask the pointless question of who is your favourite out of Kano and Izzy? -Kano,

Izzy-Just wanted to say that Kano was obviously absent the day they taught her class about contraception…although I can't really say much…Remember to R and R-Izzy

The next fic will not be up for a while as I have not gotten around to typing it. PLease add us to your author alert list so you can come back and enjoy more.-Kano


	9. An Old Friend's Comfort

**Everybody Wants Kai**

Izzy's Final Chapter

So, I got a request for this chapter so here I am, typing it up while trying to remember what I said I'd write. Well, on with it.

XX

Izzy's stomach jumped a bit as the lift stopped. Getting out Izzy clumsily knocked into someone-It wasn't that clumsy however, Izzy's eyes were blurred by tears.

"I'm sorry…Oh, my god. Jamie-I haven't seen you in ages!" Izzy recognised the black haired, eyelinered boy she'd bumped into.

"Iz? Is that you? Fuck! What happened? Why you crying?" Jamie replied, leading Izzy across to a bench so they weren't in the way of the lift.

"Oh, I'm pregnant-but I think I'm going to loose the baby…" Izzy said sadly, sitting down with her bags on her lap.

"You wanna go get some coffee? Then we can talk about this." Jamie pulled Izzy back up and took her bags from her before leading her to a nearby coffee shop.

As they sat down, Izzy moaned a bit as her stomach growled.

"Sorry-I haven't eaten yet today."

Jamie collected the coffee and two sandwiches then came to sit down. He listened attentively as Izzy spilled the story since her and Kano going to Japan to Kano and Kai going off to Starbucks. When Izzy had finished he hugged her gently.

"Well-seems like you've had quite a life since Russia." Jamie said as Izzy sat up and took a long drink from her coffee and a large bite of sandwich. "I have my own blading team too, the Dark Rangers, you must have heard of us? If I must say so myself, we're quite good-though we haven't faced a team like the Bladebreakers yet. We have won a few local tournaments though."

"Cool." Izzy replied, her face finally returning to it's normal pale shade.

"Yeah, I guess. It's a shame you haven't come off the drugs and stuff…sorry-I shouldn't bring it up again. Look-here's my phone number so if you ever want to talk you can. I'm always at the other end of the phone." Jamie looked at his watch.

"You, have to go right?" Izzy said, noticing the small gesture.

"Yeah, I'm meeting with my boyfriend Shane in an hour or so." Jamie replied-and seeing the look on Izzy's face, he laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry-I just never pegged you for a guy's guy!" Izzy laughed, handing Jamie a scrap of the receipt. "My number-so you can phone me if _you_ ever went to talk."

"Yeah, thanks Izzy. Look, it was great meeting you again and hearing about your team. I hope everything goes all right with the baby-let me know about it in a few months time. Well, I really have to go." Jamie gave Izzy a peck on the cheek then picked up his bag. Slinging it over his shoulder, he turned to Izzy and waved. "Take care-Ja ne!"

With that Jamie rushed off, leaving Izzy sat down. Smiling.

"Nice seeing you as well. I'll phone you when I loose the baby-I promise."

Izzy finished her coffee and sandwich, picked up her bags and left the coffee shop. Deciding to get a bus back to Tyson's she realised that she probably wouldn't call Jamie-they'd loose touch again.

As the bus arrived and she clambered on she couldn't help crying when she leant against the window.

_I'm sorry…_

_XX_

Only Hazel-Beka answered the fav character question so I'll have to ask again. Please answer because Iz and I have a contest running and must know at the end of each fic.-Kano


End file.
